Bismarckian Exile
On a night, long ago, a man and a dream set forth unto the dark reaches of the web. Cast aside by his friends and allies, into the maelstrom he fell. This is not a re-telling of this age-old tale, no, but a reminder to all those who view this humble wikia, that once, a man and a dream stood above all others. An Empire he did conquer, but he was eventually conquered by his own worldy desires. "For it is written, that for one so enthralled in power and respect to fall to the untold horrors of the mind, a new dawn aproaches to eclipse the Old. A once great Empire, built upon a Holy Sanctum, reigned in His absence. A great culture, technology, and wisdom of the Gods they possessed, but the one thing they failed to bring under the dreadful occupation; was Hope." -Testament of the Prophet, 2167 CE, 156 TA (Throne Ascension) Chapter 1: The Kingdom by the Sea It is from the beginning that comes the End. In quintessence, He was not the Alpha and the Omega, but He was what came in the middle. He was not the First, nor was he the Last, He simply Was. A humble begining and a humble Kingdom by the Sea He did reign over, established in the name of One Most Divine. This Kindom by the Sea was not built for Annabel Lee, it was for Him and Him alone. He was at peace here, undisturbed by those ravanged by chaos across the Shoreline. A Kingdom he did build, a Kingdom he did love. In the Arthurian Legend, a mystical island is described to be the home and safety of the High King. An isle so serene and healing, one could only descibe it in a single word: 'Avalonia'. It slipped from the tongue and carrassed the ears of those who it was whispered, be it lover or enemy. For He was so kind and generous, he bestowed the name of this isle on his very own Kingdom by the Sea, a place for all to be at peace, under the supervision and grace of the One Most Divine. Avalonia, the Great Mother, seek warmth in her bosom as we are all children of Terra Most Divine, even though our fingers grasp at the Heavens, we must remember our one true home in the Kingdom by the Sea. The Divines did sing for Him, he was nuzzled into ther voices and cuddled with their perfections. He was loving to all and represented what was good in Man, he could not raise a sword to another. It was here in his isolation did He meet a myriad of characters, all wishing for the Kingdom by the Sea to be with them, immortalized by their ideals and graced by their Gods. It was because He was so loving, that He refused their offers, and the Kingdom by the Sea made a friend that day. It was he Without Legs who stood the tallest, for he too wished to know the embrace of a friend. Bound in a Pact of Brotherhood, He and he Without Legs walked together unto brighter shores, and were together until the End. However, the End is sooner than one thinks. For it was so that the Kingdom will flourish under His hand, He forever changed the Kingdom by the Sea to match his darkening heart. He was slowly ridding himself into darkness, but for One so trialed, He was the Hope of a Nation, and it was for that he turned the once peaceful Kingdom by the Sea into an Empire of the Ocean. He Without Legs said nothing, as it should be. The death of a Kingom is the rise of an Empire. Chapter 2: An Empire of the Ocean "By Gods, the Thone is ascended! The Mighty King Augustus III, now the Divine Emperor Augustus I! All Hail Avalon!" -"Road to Empire: The Foundations of Our Holy Nation." Published 2015 CE, 4 TA. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Category:Troll Pages